Dear Hana san
by Aimikka Cloudy
Summary: Aku selalu mencintaimu dalam bisu... ItaxHana for Hana Inuzuka birthday, Warn! Gaje, ngawur karna otak author lagi blank. FIRST STRAIGTH*giru ya tulisannya?* STORY! JADI MAAF KALO JELEK. RnR pliis


Hiii, Minna-saaan! Hik-hik! Akhirnya Ucchan balik dari kehiatusan!

Mari bersorak karena penyiksaan kerja rodi itu sudah selesaaa~i!*BANZAII!(author angkat tangan sendiri)*

Kali ini Ucchan mau bikin Poetry buat Hana-san yang berulang tahun hari ini~!

Hehhe, SAUDARA-SAUDARI! UNTUK PERTAMA KALINYA, UCCHAN BIKIN FIC ROMANCE **STRAIGHT**(gitu ya, tulisannya?*GUBRAK!*)! Heheh, biasanya kan bikin fic Yaoi… maklum saya ini Fujoshi! HIDUP FUJOSHIII~!*malah pidato… =_="*

Fufuufufu! Semangat masa muda Ucchan sedang membaraaa~! Ookaa~y! Selamat membaca Minna-san! Jangan lupa reviewnya ya~

**My Love Is You**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto san *Masashi: tumben ni anak bener! Biasanya manggil chan!(seneng)* alias Masashi-chan~!*GUBRAAK!***

**Warn:gaje, Author otak lagi blank, cannon dikitlaaah~, trus… Author bangun dari kubur(?) kehiatusan! *niup terompet***

**Pairing: ItaxHana**

**HAPPY READING! ^v^**

**:ITACHI'S FULL POV:**

Aku, adalah Uchia Itachi…

Seorang ninja berdosa dari sebuah klan yang membohongi dunia…

Klan Uchia

Hidupku dulu baik-baik saja…

Sampai mimpi buruk itu muncul…

Saat itu aku berumur 3 tahun, dan belajar di akademi…

Di akademi itulah, aku bertemu denganmu. Kau memang lebih tua dariku, tapi aku…

Wajahmu yang manis dan lucu membuat jantungku berdebar tiap kita beradu pandang…

Suaramu yang indah dan merdu, membuat pikiranku dipenuhi bayangmu…

Senyummu yang cantik dan lembut, membuatku tersadar…

Ini cinta…

Aku cinta kamu…

* * *

Meski kamu tak menyadarinya, aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh…

Saat melihatmu tertawa bersama orang lain, aku senang…

Aku senang jika kau tertawa bahagia…

Walau dihatiku terdalam, mengingkarinya dan menjerit…

Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan ini, akan terus kuperjuangkan…

Karena Cuma kamu yang dapat membuatku bahagia…

Cukup dengan senyumanmu…

Sampai situ, hidupku indah…

Saat perang itu meletus…

Aku tak tahu kau dimana…

Disekelilingku, mayat bertebaran…

Penuh bau yang menyengat…

Darah…

Aku kalap saat itu…

Aku berusaha mencarimu, tapi ayahku melarangku…

Apa kamu baik-baik saja…?

Hatiku tak pernah tenang…

Setelah perang usai, ternyata kau masih hidup…

Tapi kau kelihatan depresi karena kehilangan ayahmu…

Aku sedih...

Aku berjanji...

Aku akan…

Menghilangkan perang itu untukmu…

Aku berjanji dalam bisu…

* * *

Beberapa tahun kemudian, neraka hidup yang sebenarnya dimulai…

Aku didaulat menjadi ketua anbu yang bagi beberapa orang mustahil karena umurku yang masih sangat muda ini…

Tapi aku membuktikan mereka salah dengan menyelesaikan beberapa misi berbahaya tanpa luka serius…

Tapi, bukan kejayaan ini yang penting…

Bagiku, kamu lebih penting…

Entah kenapa rasanya kau semakin jauh dariku…

Aku tak pernah bisa melihatmu lagi karena masalah anbu…

Aku… merindumu…

tanpa bisa ku cegah, mimpi buruk itu mencapai klimaksnya…

Tetua desa menyuruhku membantai semua anggota klanku…

Kau tahu perasaanku saat itu, 'kan?

Aku ingin menolak, tapi aku sudah tak bisa apa-apa lagi…

Malam itu juga aku membunuh semua keluargaku…

Semuanya, kecuali satu…

Otoutoku, dia satu-satunya keluargaku yang tak kubunuh…

Kau Tanya kenapa? Hn, karena dia otoutoku…

Aku pernah berjanji pada ibu bahwa akan selalu melindunginya…

Apapun yang terjadi, aku telah berjanji…

Saat malam pembantaian itu juga, aku berusaha membunuh semua perasaanku…

Semuanya…

Termasuk cintaku padamu…

pengorbanan yang sia-sia...

* * *

3 tahun setelah pembantaian itu, aku kembali ke Konoha bersama partner Akatsuki-ku…

Aku memiliki misi disini…

tapi aku juga ingin menemuimu...

Kukira, aku takkan bertemu lagi denganmu…

Aku salah…

Saat berjalan dipinggir desa, aku menemukanmu…

Kau jadi wanita dewasa sekarang…

Kau semakin… cantik…

Samar-samar perasaan itu kembali lagi…

Membuat rasa sakit yang mendera jantungku ini…

Jadi berkurang…

walau kau sepertinya tak mengingatku saat mata kita saling bertemu...

* * *

Ketika aku pergi karena dikepung jounin Konoha, aku masih bisa menemukanmu di balik sebuah gedung…

dan kau menatap lurus ke arahku dengan tatapan…

Kosong…

aku senang mengetahui kau masih mengingatku...

tapi...

Entah kenapa, melihat cara tatapanmu itu, hatiku terluka…

Aku tak mau kau memandangku seperti itu…

Aku… terluka…

* * *

Akhirnya saat ini tiba…

Dihadapanku, ada adikku yang beraut wajah ketakutan…

Tapi.. kali ini akan kuselesaikan...

aku teringat padamu saat nafasku hampir berhenti...

Fuuh, satu lagi kesalahanku padamu…

Membuatmu… terlewatkan…

Seandainya aku mengutarakan perasaanku sejak dulu…

Kini aku melangkah seiring senyum lebar malaikat kematian yang membukakanku pintu neraka…

Sungguh… aku tak menyesal hidup didunia ini…

Aku tak tahu dan tak akan pernah tahu omongan penduduk desa tentangku…

Biarlah mereka menghina dan mengejekku…

Tapi aku ingin kau mempercayai satu hal…

Aishiteru Hana-san…

Kaulah bunga hatiku…

Dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya, detak jantungku untukmu…

FIN

Kyuung… ternyata straight asik juga ya….*PLAK!* hhehhe, becanda! Saya tetep suka YAOI! w *GUBRAK!*

Ah, maaf ya, kalo 80%(?) fic Ucchan poetry semua! Habis blum ada ide siih… jadi, maaf ya kalo kurang memuaskan~!*bow*

Oya, Ucchan senang banget kalo Pair-nya ItaHana, ItaHina, ItaDei (mulai MASUK), SasuIta, ItaNeji, KisaIta, ItaHida, ItaAka! Pokoknya yang sejenis itu….

Yah, gitu deh (PLAKK!)

Ne, jadi, Ucchan ucapkan, "Otanjoobi omedetoo, Hana-san! Jangan sedih ya! Walau Ita-chan mati, dia tetep bahagia kok! Dia bahagia bisa dineraka bareng Ucchan…*dikeroyok Itachi FG*"

RnR PLEAAASSEE!*ngacungin golok*


End file.
